A Game of Cats and Mouse
by Cassandra The Vampiress
Summary: Based on Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles, Louis, Lestat and their young vampiress of a lover, Cassandra, have a bit of a sexual tussle. Contains both Guy on Guy and Girl on Guy sex. If you do not enjoy this, please do not read. Thank you, and enjoy!


DISCLAIMER: Louis and Lestat are not my characters. They belong to Anne Rice. Cassandra, however, is of my own creation, and has no affiliation with Ms. Rice. Again, enjoy!

"Honestly, Lestat, you're despicable!"

"I love you too, darling." Lestat's seductive smirk made my heart flutter as I watched from my seat across the room. I was reading a book, or at least I had been, before Louis had returned.

"Stop that! I'm not your darling! You don't own me, you bastard! Stop treating me like some little toy you can just play with! You're a monster!" Louis spat. He was always so angry. And it wasn't with Lestat, though that was the way he tried desperately to make it seem. Of course, I knew better.

Lestat's enchanting laughter was ringing in my ears. I couldn't help but smile.

"You too, Cassandra? You think this is funny!?" Louis snarled in my direction. "You think it's funny that I constantly have to clean up after this son of a bitch!?"

It was a struggle to force my eyes from Lestat's beautiful frame, sprawled on the couch in half his clothes as he was. It was...slightly distracting.

"Come now, Louis. Calm down." Setting my nearly forgotten book on the arm of my chair, I rose and went to him. "You're always so tense. And so frail. You truly need to drink more."

He flinched away from my hand as I reached out to touch his cheek. I couldn't help but show my pain. I always tried to stay aloof and laugh it off. But I wasn't as strong as my Lestat.

Nor had I such an unwavering assurance that Louis loved me and always would. My injury showed in my eyes as I looked up at him. Turning my back, I cradled my hand as though he had burned it and headed back toward my chair.

"Cassandra..." Louis' voice wavered with guilt.

Lestat smiled widely and took his opportunity to win tonight's battle.

"Come to me, my dove."

I responded instantly, and before you could bat a human eyelash, I was kneeling beside the couch, my eyes pleading and hurt.

"Oh, there, there, my sweet." He cooed, pulling me into his strong arms.

"Cassandra, I..." Louis still stood across the room from us, but he was shaking. He never seemed to catch onto our game, no matter how many times we played. This was the way it began nearly everytime.

"I…I just…" I whimpered.

"I know, my sweet. Louis's just being...cold tonight."

"No...I..." Louis was cracking. He still couldn't see.

"I was just trying to be sweet." I whimpered.

"It's alright." Lestat whispered. Lifting my chin lightly with his pointer finger, he kissed me, sending my head spinning simply by the light touch of his lips against mine. Through my haze, I literally heard goose bumps rise all over Louis, as he felt my lust crackle throughout our small but well-furnished apartment.

Releasing me, Lestat stood, but I stayed on my knees, wrapping myself around his thigh and nuzzling against his stomach.

"Come here, Louis." Lestat's shirt slipped of his shoulder as he stretched out his hand to Louis, who now stared at us like a frightened animal.

"N-no..." He stuttered, shaking his head frantically.

"Come to us, Louis. Come...apologize." I cooed, nuzzling a bit lower against Lestat. His icy ivory skin was beginning to grow warm.

"P-please...don't…" Louis's cheeks were rosy, but he needed a little more convincing. I knew just the thing.

Looking up at Lestat, I caught his attention. His eyes were glistening. I shivered. Lestat sat back down, and, lacing his fingers through my mass of fiery red hair, he shoved my face into his lap. I let out a small sound as he ground his hardening need against my lips.

But, of course, there was the little problem of a thin layer of tight black cloth separating his manhood from my eager lips. Shifting my eyes back to Louis, I went for the zipper.

A gasp escaped Louis as Lestat slipped from his pants, and I couldn't help but smile. Leaning down, I gently placed a kiss on the tip of Lestat's erection, licking my lips after. This was the point at which Lestat chose to stop me. A displeased noise passed from my lips as he stood me up and tucked back into his pants.

"Couldn't we have teased him just a little more?" I whined. But my lust took over again swiftly.

Louis looked as though he was about to scream as Lestat and I approached him, sauntering like a lion and lioness, closing in on their helpless prey. Lestat reached him first, and ripped his sweater clean off. Louis cried out as the cloth tore, and he shuddered violently, as though Lestat had struck him. Lestat's hands slid over Louis's chest possessively as he bent forward to fervently kiss him.

Wrapping my arms around Lestat, I pressed my body against his back and put my chin on his shoulder. Sliding my fingers into Louis's trousers, I gently ran them over his manhood before undoing his buttons and slipping them back out.

"Louis?" I smirked.

He simply looked at me, his eyes glazed over with lust. I smiled.

"Lestat? Can I?" I breathed in his ear. Shivers ran through my handsome lovers both as I traced fingernails over the little tufts of hair just below their navels.

"Of course, dove." He moaned, his voice deep with lust, stretching his neck out just under my nose.

Although it took insane amounts of self-control, I simply grazed him, causing him to gasp, and a trickle of blood to slide down his neck. Louis's eyes were wide as the scent of Lestat's blood thickened in the air.

"Do it, Louis." I hissed. "You know how amazing he tastes. Do it."

A shudder ran through them both once more. Louis's lips began to twitch as he moved closer to the small cut, and Lestat leaned nearer him. A moan escaped Lestat, such that could've caused instant orgasm had I not been prepared for it, as Louis slowly sunk fang into his throat. I managed merely to gasp instead, and dig my fingers into Lestat's stomach, barely avoiding clawing him.

Lestat moaned again and leaned back against me, losing his balance as Louis continued to drink from him. I sighed, but managed to stay alert. Bracing myself, I held Lestat and waited rather impatiently.

Finally, Louis released him, and he fell back against me. I took his full weight in my arms and lowered him to the floor, or rather into my lap. His head was spinning and he was gasping for air. Louis stood above us, shaking, his lips dripping with Lestat's blood. I had to suppress yet another moan as I looked into his eyes and saw the raw, animal craving there.

Dropping to his knees, Louis bore down on me, forcing me to let Lestat slide to the floor and back away from him. Crawling sensually after me, he swiftly caught me and, pushing me to the floor, mounted me. Lestat's head came back to him just as Louis bent to catch me in a bloody kiss. This time I couldn't help but moan, what with Louis' hot tongue slipping into my mouth, and the taste of Lestat's blood dancing on my tongue.

Before our kiss was even broken, Lestat was on him, dragging Louis to the ground, leaving me lying there gasping. Pinning Louis beneath him with ease, Lestat let out a lustful and intoxicating giggle, lips against Louis' forcefully bared neck.

"Payback time, pretty." He hissed.

Lying there, a scant few feet from them, I watched, captive, as Lestat slowly, teasingly sunk his fangs into Louis's tender neck. Louis moaned outright, and his back arched, pressing his body harder against Lestat's as he drew from him. A few moments later, they lay in a heap, gasping and shaking. Only a few seconds had passed, though, before they were back on their knees, moving as one and crawling towards me. I gasped as I realized they were approaching, and began to rise.

They reached me before I had even gotten to my knees, and were tearing at the buttons on my blouse almost instantly. My chest was bared in seconds, and all I could do was gasp. My breasts were swollen with desire already, and the close proximity of both my beautiful lovers wasn't helping.

My back arched and I let out a great cry as both Louis and Lestat sunk fang into my breasts, one on each side, and drank from me.

"_Aaah, my dove, you taste as wonderful as ever._" Lestat sighed to me, through thoughts alone.

Louis was silent, except for the guttural noises of his drinking. He wasn't so elegant as Lestat when it came to his lust. He was focused, primal, viscious until he got what he wanted. And then he returned to his bashful, flustered self. That's the fun part...but we'll get to that soon enough.

Full to bursting with blood, Louis and Lestat released me and fell into yet another blood swoon, their heads spinning as we all lay gasping. Soon, however, I was the only one gasping. Lips and tongues were caressing all of my chest and stomach. Hands were slidding up my skirt, tickling my thighs.

Before I knew it, we were in bed, and all my clothing was gone. Lestat had pinned Louis and was removing his trousers. I watched with goosebumps rising over me as he caressed him. Louis was still in his lustful haze, and soon had Lestat off of him. He was moving toward me.

Lestat laughed and pulled him back. "What about me?" He hissed in Louis' ear. Louis twitched.

"What do you wish of me, Master?" He hissed, turning back to Lestat. Lestat's replying smile was enough to warm my womb.

"You know what I want, Louis." Cloth ruffled, and Lestat was nude, in all his shining ivory glory. I shivered. "Come to me, my pets."

Louis and I both moved as if we were on strings, to the exact places that Lestat wanted us. I was kneeling before him, Louis beside me. Pulling me roughly to him, Lestat ran his tongue over the old bruises at my throat, causing shivers to run through me. Louis simply sat and watched until Lestat gave him a sidelong glance, a signal.

They both entered me at once, pulling me down onto the sheets and enveloping me in hot skin and low moans.

I gasped and moaned almost at the same time. The world turned to one great blur, and all I could hear was a man breathing heavily in each of my ears. I could hardly hear myself moaning. My mind exploded in ecstacy, and I forgot completely the whole rest of the world around me. As I felt them both release inside me, I shuddered and heard myself crying out along with them both.

When I finally came back to myself, I realized I was laying alone on the bed, wrapped in a silk sheet. I heard groaning coming from below, and I leaned over to look off the side of the bed. Lestat had pinned Louis' legs to the floor and was gently suckling his manhood. I shivered as I watched. Poor Louis was back to himself, and hated that he was enjoying this.

"Lestat, p-please, no...d-d-don't---Ooooh!" His hands were barried in Lestat's long blond locks, and it looked as though he were struggling to force himself to push Lestat away. He could bring himself to do it. Lestat was laughing inside my head. It gave me goosebumps.

I drifted off to the sounds of Lestat molesting Louis, and woke soon after, to find them laying together near me. The thick velvet curtains had been closed tightly over the windows to keep out the sun, and we were all wrapped in a warm blanket. I smiled at Lestat, and he winked at me. Louis was sound asleep, curled up on his chest. Lestat motioned for me to come closer, and I laid my head on his shoulder and snuggled close to him and Louis.

"Sleep well, my sweets." Whispered Lestat lovingly as I drifted off and Louis continued to dream.


End file.
